Despite recent advances in our understanding of the clinical course, pathology and molecular underpinnings of Alzheimer's disease, the cellular events triggering the onset and progression of this dementia remain incompletely understood. Research properly collected and preserved and preserved brain tissue and other biologic samples from Alzheimer's disease patients and normal aged controls is essential for advancing our knowledge of the cellular and molecular mechanisms responsible for the development of Alzheimer's disease. Further, the interpretation of the clinical features of Alzheimer's disease and evaluation of the effectiveness of potential therapeutic agents requires accurate diagnosis of patients participating in these studies, a goal which at present can be met only by postmortem examination of autopsy brain tissue. The long term goal of the UAB Neuropathology Core Laboratory is to support research which furthers our understanding of the molecular mechanisms of Alzheimer's disease, improves the daily life of patients with Alzheimer's disease and points to new therapeutic approaches. To achieve these goals, the UAB Neuropathology Core Laboratory proposes to: 1) to accurately diagnoses the neuropathologic abnormalities in Alzheimer's disease patients compared to normal aged- matched controls, following the NIA-Reagan Institute Working Group criteria; 2) to provide intramural and extramural investigators with precisely dissected and properly preserved brain tissues and other biological specimens from our bank of materials collected from Alzheimer's disease patients and normal aged controls; 3) to support researchers applying an ever widening variety of molecular, cellular and genetic approaches to Alzheimer's disease by prospective collecting and preparing tissues per the individual investigator's requirements, thus expanding the range of research service provided by the Core Laboratory and; 4) to expand the Core Laboratory's research function by developing a computer database which will provide more effective communication both with outside pathologists contributing tissue to the Core Laboratory and investigators wishing to utilize tissues collected by the Core Laboratory. By aggressively working to provide service necessary to support other components of the UAB Alzheimer's Disease Research Center and facilitating Alzheimer's disease research by other investigators, both inside and outside the UAB research community, we will significantly expand the ability of these collaborating investigators to conduct both basic and clinical research into Alzheimer's disease.